Warhammer 40K: Dawn of Draconia
by Drago The Firesword Dragon
Summary: Merulus is a captain of the Blood Ravens chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. But one day, during an attack on a Chaos vessel, a Sorcerer summons a Bloodthirster, and Merulus orders his squad to retreat while he holds off the daemon. For weeks now he has disappeared, with no trace left. Now a new sector of space has been discovered. Rated M for, well, COME ON! It's Warhammer 40K!


Prologue: Enter Merulus

The silence on board the derelict vessel was broken suddenly by the appearance of a boarding torpedo, slamming right through the hull. It soon came to a stop, opening up to let a squad of Tactical Space Marines. These Space Marines are from the Blood Ravens chapter, a rather famous chapter of Space Marines. They were responsible for some particularly impressive feats, such as the Dark Crusade where they took the planet Kronos back into the Imperium of Man's control, fought the Tyranid Hive Fleet Behemoth in the sector of space where their chapter world resided, and fought against the Eldar and the Orks where the dark world of Acheron emerged from the Warp. Indeed, the Blood Ravens have achieved many great feats in the time of their existence.

The leader of this particular squad of Blood Ravens is Captain Merulus, a Blood Raven who has been around for a while. He may not have witnessed the glory of the Dark Crusade, nor the battle against Hive Fleet Behemoth, but he is for certain no rookie. He currently is armed with a standard issue Bolter rifle, as well as the standard Chainsword and Bolt Pistol. A couple frag grenades were available as well.

"Forward brothers! Leave no heretics standing!" Merulus shouted.

The squad charged forward and opened fire on any nearby Chaos Space Marines in the area. Bolter rounds flew around the place as the firefight continued on. The heretics started to retreat, being forced back by the unending assault.

"Push forward Brothers! We may have taken this breach-head, but we still have many traitors to strike down." Merulus ordered.

The Space Marines pushed forward, pursuing the traitor legion down the corridors of the Chaos tainted ship. Many were slain as Merulus and his squad pushed on to secure their objective; a Chaos Sorcerer's head. This particular Chaos sorcerer had been causing some serious trouble for the Space Marine chapter. Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos had ordered that the chapter find and kill the Chaos sorcerer.

"Just one more door. And I am feeling a lot of dark energies coming from behind it. I think we have found our sorcerer." One of the Blood Ravens, a Tactical Marine with a Plasma Gun, said.

"Indeed Brother. Let's take his head off." Merulus answered.

One of the Space Marines places a melta charge on the door, and the squad stood back as the explosive burst through the door. The squad pushed into the room beyond. They did find their Chaos sorcerer all right…

…along with a swarm of Bloodletters.

"Daemon spawn! Fight them off Brothers!" Merulus shouted.

And so another skirmish took place. During which, one of the Space Marines, one armed with a Heavy Bolter, was stabbed by one of the bloodletters, though he was avenged very quickly. Soon the sorcerer was left.

"You may have me, but you are too late!" The sorcerer shouted. "The Dark Gods will consume you!" A warp portal opened up, and a large Bloodthirster daemon emerged from its depths.

"A spawn of Khorne!" One of the Space Marines exclaimed.

"Leave it to me." Merulus replied.

"Brother Merulus, are you sure about this?"

"Just get yourself and the squad off this ship. I'll deal with the Chaos Sorcerer." Merulus said.

"Yes Brother. May the Emperor protect."

The squad turned and sprinted back towards the breachhead, leaving Merulus to his hard battle.

"You fool. You utter fool. You have just given your blood to the Blood God!" The sorcerer shouted.

"I do not fear daemons, and I most certainly do not fear madmen like you. You are a heretic, and I will slay you." Merulus tossed his Bolter aside and pulled out his plasma pistol, arming himself with his Chainsword. He charged, roaring a battlecry as he rushed at the Daemon. "FOR THE EMPEROR!"

Suddenly, the ship rumbled, and all three individuals struggled to keep their balance.

"No! Not now! Give me more time Khorne!" The sorcerer pleaded.

Out of nowhere, the sorcerer was levitated up, and he suddenly exploded in a shower of blood. The bloodthirster roared as it bore down on the space marine, only for a freak portal to open as the two charged at each other, rushing right into it.

(Meanwhile…)

"Do you really think it was necessary to send that Terran to "their" world, Farseer?"

"Its strange effects cause some mysterious changes. He will have to push through this, and move past it. I sense the presence of an entrance to a large realm of otherworldly power that functions like that of our Webway. If my fears are true, this "Realm of Convexity" will end up being a vital point of combat in the Draco Sector."

"Very well. I will continue to watch and see how this human reacts to his… change."

Prologue End.

Warhammer 40K: Dawn of Draconia.


End file.
